The 7 Keys
by dashiedash
Summary: Equestria is being torn apart! Terror and Chaos is widely seen throughout the world: chaos and terror much worse than that of Discord. So, it's up to Twilight and the team (with the special alliance of Discord) to use the Elements and stop this madness one and for all. But, what if these Elements of Harmony was used for evil? Will it end this terrorism? Or will it become worse?
1. Prologue: The Beginning of Terror

**Prologue: The Beginning Of Terror**

* * *

One calm sunny day, a dreadful thing took place in a deep, dark cave in Equestria: A cave wherein nopony can enter and exit. In this cave is where Flamina, the former flaming princess of Equestria that caused terror and chaos worse than Discord, is arrested. She is behind lightning bars coated with anti-magic, so that she can't use magic to escape. To make it less confusing, just imagine Flamina as the fire version of Nightmare Moon.

One time, the King of Darkness, Pitch (more like King Sombra but darker and fiercer), went to the cave. Then, the foundations shook, the rocks feel down, and the lightning bars splitted into pieces, with a zap of a mist from his horn.

"How'd you do that?" said Flamina.

"It sayd you can't use magic from the inside, not from the outside" said Pitch, "Well, it is as promised" said Pitch "I set You free, you hand me over Equestria."

"Very well, then" said Flamina "but first, and foremost, we need to take the throne, and I know just how to do it"

"Whatever it is, do it" said Pitch, in a deep, dark, voice.

"See that?" said Flamina, pointing to a large tower on the Northern West side of Equestria "That's where the sacred 7 keys are stored. Each key open a box full of terror and chaos. Once we opened those 7 boxes, Equestria will be ripped like paper, and You can take the 7 pieces of Equestria."

"Very nice plan." said Pitch, "We should take it and then..."

"But, wait!" shouted Flamina, "The tower is guarded by elemental magic, placed by that Celestia. We can do a counterpart of that magic, but with us alone, we can't succeed. It might be even the cause of our extinction."

"So, what are we to do?"

"The only way to succeed is to do a counterpart with the Elements of Harmony, and I know where to start."


	2. Chapter 1: The Quest

**Chapter I: The Quest**

* * *

"Twilight!? Twilight!" shouted spike.

"Twilight! We've got a letter from Princess Celestia."

"So?" said Twilight, still sleepy in bed, "I'll read it later. Just put it with the other ones below the bed."

"But, it's red. It means it's urgent. The envelope is red. The ink is red. Even the paper is red. I..I don't even know how can I even read this one."

A moment later, a faint voice shouted

"Twilight? Are you awake?"

"Huh?" said spike.

"Twilight? I got something for you."

"Who's there...oh." said Spike from the window, "Sorry Rarity, but you might wanna come back. Twilight's eyelids are sure heavy yet."

"Oh, sorry then, guess I'll just go to Princess Celestia alone."

"Wait, WHAT!?" shouted Twilight as she flew from the window, "Princess Celestia summoned you too?"

"Well, yeah" said Rarity. "In a matter of fact, everyone got a letter from the princess: Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie. Even Discord got one."

"PRINCESS CELESTIA CALLED DISCORD!?" shouted Twilight.

"Well, yes" popped Discord, out of nowhere "and it might be some job we're doing together. Oh, what fun it is!"

"Together?" said Twilight, "This is ridiculous. Working with Discord..."

"Now, now" said Discord, while sitting on a tree (his thinking tree, perhaps), "We can't just stand here, hating my state of being invited. We need to go now. We can't let the princess wait forever."

"And I can't wait for this whatever-job-this-is be finished."

"Certainly, Twilight. I can't even imagine why the princess called us. Why, it's not even sunrise yet. It must be some urgent mission that our envelopes, ink, and even the paper is red."

"Your paper is red?" said Discord "Hmmm, strange."

"What's strange" said Twilight.

"Well, you got yours red, and I got mine, well blue."

"And what's supposed that to mean?" said Rarity

"Who knows. Your letter came from Celestia. Maybe, It's from Luna. Besides, it is her skin's color."

"We waste no time, let's go!" said Twilight.

They rode off to the hills, through the Evergreen Forest and flew up (Twilight was on solo, while Rarity rode on Discord) 'till they reached Cantelot.

"I was expecting all of You" said Celestia

"And I'm expecting Discord." said Luna

"WHAT!? DISCORD GOT INVITED TOO?" shouted the rest.

"Now, now." said Celestia in a calm, soothing voice, "I summoned Discord for a very special purpose. You all follow me."

"And You, follow me." said Luna, pointing to Discord.

Each of the team went to separate halls. Celestia brought the ponies to a hall that led to an underground dungeon, while Luna brought Discord to a secret room. Each was given a special task. And what a surprising task it is. If I were you, I would suddenly regret this decision that I accepted that challenge


	3. Chapter 2: The Diary

**Chapter 2: The Diary**

* * *

"The whole fate of Equestria is in danger." said Princess Celestia, sadly.

"Why?" said Rainbow Dash.

"Because...she's...she's...BACK!" shouted Celestia.

"Who's back?" said Dash.

"Princess Flamina."

"Princess Who?" said Twilight.

"Princess Flamina is considered the worst ruler of Equestria that time." stated Celestia, "She was the princess of this world before Discord came to power. She was the one known to have the worst chaos and terror made, chaos worse than Discord. She has somehow a sidekick, and a very powerful one. He's Pitch, the ruler of darkness. He's the so-called 'second hand' of Flamina. After the Elements of Harmony was founded, Discord somehow used them to defeat Flamina and Pitch and locked them to an eternal cave, where nopony can get in or out, but it seems that Pitch has become too powerful, and word has it that they're planing to take back Equestria."

"Wait, wait, wait" said Rainbow Dash "Discord deafeated these Flamina and Pitch?"

"Well, yes" said Celestia.

"But how come Discord became evil before he was reformed by Fluttershy?" questioned Rarity.

"Well," said Celestia "After Discord defeated Flamina and Pitch, the ponies decided to make Discord their ruler. But it seems that pride clinched his heart and somehow misused the Elements to change the state under his dictatorship. That's the very main reason why I and Luna turned him to stone."

"Well," said Fluttershy, timidly "I suppose that we can defeat this Flamina, just as Discord defeated her, I think."

"No" said Celestia, strictly "Flamina is now stronger than before, now her and Pitch escaped successfuly. And I know that their target is all of you"

"All of us!?" screamed Twilight

"But why?" said Pinkie "What thing have we done so that these two old rulers come to us?"

"They're after the Elements of Harmony"

"Why?" said Rainbow.

"I don't know" said Celestia "But I do know that there's a book that I've been keeping for a long time. I don't have the authority to read it, since it's magic is too powerful for me. It's about a diary of somepony that lived long ago. He predicted what would happen, what's happening, and what will happen to Celestia. I know in this diary is thw way on which how can you defeat Flamina and Pitch once and for all."

"That's great!" said Twilight "Now we can have the way on how we can stop her before the whole Equestria breaks apart."

"Go" said Celestia "And take this diary with you. I expect that you all stop them before her hooves touch the Elements."

"We won't fail you, princess" said Fluttershy.


	4. Chapter 3: What's Inside?

**Chapter 3: What's Inside?**

* * *

"Well?" said Discord, right behind the gates. "I've been waiting for you here outside."

The whole gang looked at Equestria. It was just as that time before Discord turned into stone. It was very chaotic, but not chaotic as before. It was just right: not too much chaos, not too calm.

"What...in...Equestria...HAPPENED HERE!?" raged Twilight.

"It's all right" said Luna, as she walks to outside the castle, "I, Princess Luna, give my, and Princess Celestia's, permission to give Discord a chance to do chaotic acts, as long as he is parallel to the limitations we agreed."

"But...but..." said Rainbow Dash.

"Like I said, me and Celestia permited Discord to do all the things he wanted but with limitations." said Luna "Perhaps this will keep away Flamina and Pitch away for a while. Since it's not that chaotic, Flamina might get distracted on stealing the Elements and, who knows, you'll be the one who will defeat them both right before the set a hoof on Equestria."

"Hey, look girls!" shouted Discord "I'm making a butter-fly! And over there is a chocolate Putin! Oh, what fun this is to do all chaos I wanted. Well, you know, before you reformed me. But, surely, this won't do any harm to anypony."

"Right..." said Twilight, sarcastically, "Be sure about that, or you'll be back to your stone bed."

"Well, we waste no time" said Pinkie "The sooner we read the Diary, the faster we kick them out of Equestria forever."

"Let's go to my cottage, hurry!" said Twilight.

Meanwhile, in Twilight's house, they first wore the Elements, and performed that spell that would give them access to the Diary. Inside the book, the words somehow glowed as the read each word.

"Amazing, I mean, I haven't seen any book like it" said Rarity astonishingly.

"Look!" said Twilight "I found the page wherein it describes the defeat of Flamina and Pitch."

"Ooo" said Pinkie "What it says?"

"Well, there's a rhyme" said Twilight, reading thw following words aloud:

_"...And after all these years_

_She wasn't trapped secured_

_And with a supervillain_

_Will Equestria endure?_

_No! Why? She already took one_

_She took Harmony away from me!_

_Why did she steal it? What have I done?_

_Now, lost is my loyalty._

_And as it is unlocked, chaos starts_

_The sun turned to black, the moon covered with blood_

_Stars of crystal falling out of the sky_

_Yet, one of them endured and escaped to the mud._

_And with kindness and laughter a war starts_

_Generosity and Honesty joined together_

_Loyalty is gone, but there's still one more_

_I seek Magic to end the reign of her."_

The whole team stared at each other, wondering what it meant.

"Seems weird," said Rarity "I mean, the avowal sound familiar."

"I know" said Applejack "But, whatever it is, I'm up to the challenge."

"It seems that we're all going to find out." said Twilight, "and I know where to start."


	5. Chapter 4: When Loyalty Fades Away

**Chapter 4: When Loyalty Fades Away**

* * *

"Hmmm..." said Discord.

"Well!?" said Rainbow Dash, "You said you'll help."

"I will, I will" said Discord "Only thing is, this poem looks familiar somewhere..."

"Well, of course!" said Rarity "It's about...something."

"Maybe, my grandpa knows."

"You have a grandpa?" said Fluttershy.

"Of course, I do!" said Discord "How'd I have parents without grandparents? Come on, now. We have no time to waste. Grandpa Discord the Great is just right on Cloudsdale."

"Cloudsdale!?" shouted Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash "Your grandpa lives on Cloudsdale!?"

"He just wanted his twilight good years to be peaceful" said Discord "And what could be more peaceful that sitting and standing on clouds? Well...let's go now!"

"'Discord the Great', what a name" muttered Applejack to Rarity.

They walked up from Ponyville, through the Everfree forest, pass Fillydelphia, and finally Clousdale.

"Ahh, Cloudsdale." sighed Discord "It's been over 45 years since I came here. You know, like being stuck for a long time on stone twice and then having a long break."

"Me too" said Fluttershy "I missed Cloudsdale so much that I can't even remember I live here."

"Yeah, and I want to see my old home again." said Rainbow Dash "Excuse me, but I need to see at once."

"Fine then, but hurry up." said Rarity.

So, the 6 went to Discord the Great (Grandpa Discord, in short) while Rainbow Dash was left behind to see his old house. As she entered it, it was somehow old, dark, dusty, and abandoned. She picked up a broom, and as she's cleaning it, the door suddenly slammed by itself.

"Hh-h-hello?" shrivelled Rainbow Dash. "A-anyone Out Th-th-there?"

"Nope, just us."

"Wh-who's there?" said Rainbow Dash.

"I told you, just us."

"Oh," said Ranibow Dash with a relief "It's just you Sptifire and Lightning Dust. What are you doing here?"

"We all know you are a great flyer" said Lightning Dust "You proved who you really are during your studies at the Wonderbolts Academy and the Equestrian Games Qualifying Round." "So, why not join our team?" said Spitfire "Besides, aren't you bored living at Ponyville?"

"Nope." said Rainbow Dash "Besides, I have great friends that are good at flying, Twilight for example, and it's fun living at Ponyville."

"But being with us is a very rare opportunity." said Lightning Dust." "Yeah, you'll wait forever until we get you again." said Spitfire.

"Uhhh" said Rainbow "Well...I think I'll..."

"Come on!" said Lightning "Besides, you'll get to fly with us for the Universal Olympics."

"THE UNIVERSAL OLYMPICS!?" screamed Rainbow Dash "I thought I'd never see this day, competing at the universal olympics. Sure, I'll join."

"In just one thing." said Spitfire, pointing at her necklace "You hand over that trinket of yours."

"This? Well..." said Rainbow Dash, suddenly something went to her mind to do the nastiest thing everpony has ever done, nor will ever be done, "...It's useless anyway. Take it."

Giving Rainbow Dash the Element of Loyalty, the two ponies smiled at each other, said "Thanks", and suddenly banished in thin air, bringing the element with them.


	6. Chapter 5: A Colorful Rejection

**Chapter 5: A Colorful Rejection**

* * *

"Ooooohhhhh, no." said Rainbow Dash, with fear. The fear of losing one of the most important super weapons that could be the only way to end this tragedy, now gone in the hands of Spitfire and Lightning Dust.

Just being observant, though, but if I were in Rainbow's place, I'd already feel something strange about Spitfire and Lightning Dust. There's something weird about their presence, as if it wasn't them, but somepony else: somepony who's dark and graveous, somepony who's very, very dangerous, somepony who has an evil plan to take over the whole Equestria.

"Well, it's not bad." said Rainbow Dash to herself, "After all, it's just one, small, useless...powerful...amazing...trinket. But what should I say to my friends once they've found out that I lost one of the Element of Harmony? I know! I'll just keep my mouth shut, and pretend that nothing's ever happened."

So, she went out and looked for the rest of the team. Coincidentally, she found Discord with the others.

"Hey, Rainbow, where've you been?" said Pinkie Pie, "We had a great time with Grandpa Discord. He taught many things, like not trading any of the Elements just for something cool (you know, like that dream everypony wants: competing at the Universal Olympics), and not to trust anyone just because they're one of your friends."

"Yes, it was a great time with grandpa." said Discord, with his back on Rainbow Dash, "It'll be more fun when..." Suddenly, Discord turned to Rainbow Dash and noticed something on her cutie mark: something very, very unusual about him.

"WHAT IN WORLD IS THAT?" screamed Discord as he leaped onto Twilight. "Hey, you don't need to jump to my back" said Twilight.

Something is strange about Rainbow Dash's cutie mark. Her cutie mark changed from a Rainbow Lightning to a Fire Tower.

"Well, it's…it's a new…but it's so cool!" said Discord.

"Rainbow, what in tarnation happened to your cutie mark?" said Applejack.

"Grandpa Discord always says," said Discord "that there's a bad hunch if your original cutie mark was changed without the use of magic. The mark you have right now means something. Usually, your mark is a Rainbow Lightning, now it's a Fire Column. And where in the world is the Element of Loyalty?"

Rainbow Dash started to shiver and sweat. She doesn't want them to know that she traded the Element for nothing, but it would be a bigger thing if she doesn't answer the question. "Well…I…I somehow hid it in…"

"Hey Rainbow Dash!" shouted Spitfire and Lightning Dust from behind, "Thanks, by the way for this Element you gave us" And, suddenly, Spitfire and Lightning Dust changed form. In fact, they're not really Spitfire and Lightning Dust at all, but Flamina and Pitch.

"AND NOW, WITH THIS ELEMENT, I SHALL RULE EQUESTRIA ONCE MORE!" shouted Flamina, and then she disappeared in the sky with a laugh. The whole group was astonished and mad at what happened.

"YOU GAVE HER THE ELEMENT OF LOYALTY!?" shouted Twilight.

"Guys, I'm sorry" said Rainbow Dash, as tears shed in her eyes, "I thought they'd offer something cool in exchange for the Element, so I…"

"Where's the Rainbow Dash I'm looking for?" screamed Applejack.

"Why would you trade the Element for nothing!?" shouted Rarity.

"Now, now" defended Fluttershy, "She said she's sorry, let's just try to fix this problem and stop blaming her, shall we?"

"Stop blaming her?" said Twilight "REALLY, FLUTTERSHY!?"

"This is bad, very bad." said Discord, "Now, Flamina has one of the Elements, it's very possible that the others might be in her hand also. And not just that, she might use it to open of the boxes the diary mentioned. It might trigger the start of the end. WE SHOULD DO SOMETHING!"

"Like what?" said Rarity, "This Rainbow Dash lost the Element of Loyalty. How'll the magic work now? Oh, besides, she doesn't deserve that Element. She's not LOYAL anyway!"

Then suddenly, there was a great earthquake. The whole ground broke up. Rainbow Dash started to fear and decided to run away. Apparently, the cracks started to follow Rainbow. Rainbow Dash run farther and the cracks seem follow her faster. Suddenly, her foot got stuck and fell under the ground. Luckily, Twilight, gave her a grip.

"Twilight!" cried Rainbow Dash, as she started to cry, "Whatever happens, you're not letting go, right?"

"We all won't let go, we promise" cried Twilight, as everyone (except Discord) started to cry.

Suddenly, an evil laughter filled underground. "Hahahaha! Fools! Do you think that just because she's the Element of Loyalty, you can save her?" shouted Flamina, coming from the ground. Precipitously, fire started to grip Rainbow Dash's foot that pulls her to the ground.

"YOU'RE NOT LETTING GO, RIGHT!?" cried Rainbow Dash with fear and axiety.

"We won't! We won't!" cries Twilight, now heavy with tears "We will never let go."

"Stop this nonsense" said Flamina, "She's mine now! She's my slave." And with the final grip from her foot, Rainbow Dash went down to the lake of fire, forever with Flamina and Pitch.

"TWILIGHT!"

"RAINBOW DASH!"


	7. Chapter 6: Flame Thrower

**Chapter 6: Flame Thrower**

* * *

"She's…gone" cried Applejack.

"And all we did was blame her for what she has done" sobbed Rarity.

"Well, we have to move on girls" encouraged Twilight. "What's important is that we still have the other 5 elements. We shall search for Flamina and Pitch, retrieve the Element, and save Rainbow Dash."

"She's right!" said Fluttershy, "Besides, we're all doing this for the sake of Equestria and Rainbow, right?"

"And to get you started," said Discord "Let me show you something."

Discord snapped his finger, and suddenly they were poofed to some scary place. It's like the old abandoned Castle of the Two Sisters, but older than that. It was very dark, creepy, and full of ferns and moss.

"What is this place?" questioned Applejack.

"Ahhh," said Discord "This is the place where we and Flamina fought for the last time. Those Elements you're now wearing, I simply borrowed them from the Tree of Harmony, and used them to end Flamina's reign. After that, I placed the Elements back from where they came from. I brought you all here because we might get a chance to corner Flamina and rescue Dashie."

"That's a great idea!" exclaimed Twilight, "Everyone, split apart. Search for Flamina and Rainbow around the castle."

So, everyone ran around the castle, searching for Flamina and Rainbow Dash.

We'll leave the others and focus on Twilight for a while. Now, on the deepest part of the castle, she found something strange. It's a silhouette under an old dungeon. She went down to investigate, and to her surprise, it was Rainbow Dash in the shadows.

"Rainbow Dash!?" shouted Twilight.

"Rainbow Dash?" she questioned "Ha! Never heard of her."

"But…but…you are Rainbow Dash!" exclaimed Twilight.

"You got the wrong pony here," said Rainbow Dash, slowly turning around and suddenly shouted with an evil laugh, "I'M NOT RAINBOW DASH! I'M FLAME THROWER!"

Twilight was shocked on what happened to her. She looks like Spitfire on Fire, having those yellow-shaded eyes, red hot hooves, and a flaming head and tail.

"Rainbow Dash!" said Twilight "What happened to you?"

"I told you before, I'm Flame Thrower, not Rainbow Dash. And who are you?"

"They're our enemies" said Flamina from the back. "They're the one who took my crown, deceived you, and rejected you as friend."

"No! No! This can't be!" said Twilight.

"Enemies, huh?" said Flame Thrower.

"Yes" said Flamina "and they should be punished for what they've done to us. Take her away to The Cave."

"As you wish, my master" said Flame Thrower.

She started to approach Twilight. Twilight started to shiver and cry. She can't believe that her best friend would betray her, and she doesn't know what to do, when suddenly…

"Hey! Get your filthy hooves off of Twilight!"

"Ahh, Discord" said Flamina "What an amusing surprise! Come, the party's just started."

"Well," said Discord "Maybe I should join you. After all, it's such a nice party you have there."

"Then come on!" said Flamina "And join me."

"Ok then" said Discord "Just one sec, I'll just take this pony and then…"

POOF! The two suddenly disappeared in thin air.

"Master, should I chase them?" said Flame Thrower.

"No, not yet Flame Thrower" said Flamina, "Let's give them some time. Time for them to get ready for the party, and the whole Equestria shall be joining this event."


	8. Chapter 7: The Other Half of the Diary

**Chapter 7: The Other Half of the Diary**

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Twilight's Library...

"There should be something that explains this sequence of events" said Twilight, as she's going through her different books "I mean, it's something very unusual."

"Now, Twilight," said Discord "That's exactly what I felt when I saw you with Flamina. In fact, I was worried. I thought you'll be gone just as what she's done to the 7th element."

Then, the whole group stared at him with confusion and familiarity.

"There's a seventh element?" shouted Pinkie.

"Well, of course there is!" said Discord. Then, he teleported to Twilight's side and said "Twilight, before you lived here, I own this place, see?" he said, lifting one of the bookshelves and showing a carved figure of himself. "And I read much of the seventh element." Then, he shuffled through her books, and found a secret button behind one of the books. He pushed it, and suddenly the whole bookshelf turned around to show them another bookshelf filled with only one big book.

"Now," said Discord while reading a book (just imagine that he made the book float while he's reading it) "page 630 says that there's a riddle written by an unknown sorcerer in his diary about the 7th element. It says here:

_'…Of course, there's a way_

_To end her reign_

_The seventh stone_

_To give back the pain_

_The seventh stone_

_Brings back my loyalty_

_Gives light to the sun_

_And heals the moon_

_Revives the stars of crystal_

_And to bring her back to prison_

_Oh, may this live once more:_

_'Till I show it to my son'_

"Nope, I don't get it" said Fluttershy.

"I have an idea" exclaimed Discord. "Turn to page 631" and he read the following words aloud:

_"Now, you read my sentiment_

_Warn this to your children_

_Rip this page; put it in your journal_

_To give you guide to your brethren"_

"Let's see…" said Twilight "_Rip this page, put it in your journal. Rip this page; put it in your journal_."

"Umm, excuse me Twilight" said Fluttershy "But I think you should rip it and then."

"_Rip this page; put it in your journal. Rip this page; PUT IT IN YOUR JOURNAL_! Haha! I know what to do" bellowed Twilight. "We should rip this page, and put it in the diary Princess Celestia gave us!"

"Umm, that's what I was supposed to say" said Fluttershy.

So, she ripped the page, merged it inside the journal, and read the following words out loud:

_"...And after all these years_

_She wasn't trapped secured_

_And with a supervillain_

_Will Equestria endure?_

_No! Why? She already took one_

_She took Harmony away from me!_

_Why did she steal it? What have I done?_

_Now, lost is my loyalty._

_And as it is unlocked, chaos starts_

_The sun turned to black, the moon covered with blood_

_Stars of crystal falling out of the sky_

_Yet, one of them endured and escaped to the mud._

_And with kindness and laughter a war starts_

_Generosity and Honesty joined together_

_Loyalty is gone, but there's still one more_

_I seek Magic to end the reign of her._

_Of course, there's a way_

_To end her reign_

_The seventh stone_

_To give her pain_

_The seventh stone_

_Brings back my loyalty_

_Gives light to the sun_

_And heals the moon_

_Revives the stars of crystal_

_And to bring her back to prison_

_Oh, may this live once more:_

_'Till I show it to my son"_

"We did it! We know what will happen next" shouted Rarity.

"And now, to finally understand what the sorcerer's pertaining to" said Applejack.


	9. Chapter 8: Codex Analysis

**Chapter 8: Codex Analysis**

* * *

"But what does it really mean?" asked Rarity "It's very queer and it seems that it pertains to a prophecy."

"I don't know" sighed Twilight "but if we do analyze it closely, maybe the message will pop out."

"I'll help" said Discord "starting with these words:

_'No! Why? She already took one_

_She took Harmony away from me!_

_Why did she steal it? What have I done?_

_Now, lost is my loyalty.'_

What does it mean?"

The whole group stared at each other, thinking critically, some are thinking while flying (like what's Fluttershy is doing right now), some are looking at the window, and some are just meddling around (like Pinkie Pie.)

"Now lost is my loyalty…" said Fluttershy "Hmm…, I think maybe the sorcerer's pertaining to…"

"I got it!" shouted Twilight "I think the sorcerer's pertaining to…"

"Rainbow Dash!" shouted Applejack "Of course! It was all one the diary all along."

"We did it! We found the first clue" Discord said "now, move on to the next part:

_'And as it is unlocked, chaos starts_

_The sun turned to black, the moon covered with blood_

_Stars of crystal falling out of the sky_

_Yet, one of them endured and escaped to the mud.'"_

"This seems too profound" said Rarity "It seems impossible to comprehend what it means."

"Not if we think together" said Twilight. "Now, let's see. '_And as it is unlocked, chaos starts. The sun turned to black, the moon covered with blood_.'"

"_Stars of crystal falling out of the sky_" said Applejack.

"_Yet, one of them endured and escaped to the mud_" said Rarity.

Fluttershy looked at the window outside. She assumed for a while, looked at everypony's cutie mark, and then suddenly shouted with fear, "PRINCESS CELESTIA!"

"PRINCESS LUNA!" shouted Rarity and Applejack.

"PRINCESS CADENCE!" shouted Twilight.


	10. Chapter 9: The Fulfillment (Part 1)

**Chapter 9: The Fulfillment (Part 1)**

* * *

"But how do you know the diary was referring to them?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"Don't you get it?" said Twilight "The sun is Princess Celestia. The moon is Princess Luna. And the star of crystal is Princess Cadence. It's all about them."

"So what we should do?" asked Applejack.

"No time to lose" rushed Twilight "We need to get this message to Princess Celestia before…"

"SHE'S GONE!?" shouted Rarity and Applejack.

"Well, yes" said Shining Armor "she said she was with Luna and Cadence to fight with this Flamina. And I asked to guard the palace while they're gone."

Twilight ran to the outside of the palace. "Twilight, where are you going?" said Applejack. "We need to hurry" rushed Twilight "We need to catch up with the three princesses or else, who knows?"

So the team went out and searched for the princesses. "Where do you think they could be?" said Rarity. "Maybe they're at the flaming part of the Everfree Forest" said Pinkie Pie, pointing to the part of the Everfree Forest which is on fire.

The whole group ran to the forest, to see Flamina and Princess Celestia alone fighting.

"PRINCESS CELESTIA!" shouted Twilight.

Flamina noticed Twilight, and suddenly enclosed the whole team on a prison of fire.

"You ponies need to understand privacy!" shouted Flamina.

"It's alright" said Celestia, facing the ponies, "this battle is between her and me."

Then begins the greatest battle of the whole Equestria: Flamina vs Princess Celestia. At first it was Flamina under Princess Celestia's hooves. But then, as the battle raged on, Flamina seems to get the upper hoof. Suddenly, the battle is over. Princess Celestia won.

"PRINCESS! LOOK OUT!" shouted Applejack.

"Ha!" shouted Flamina, as she caught Celestia in her ring of fire. "Do you think it's easy being trapped inside a cave for 500 000 years? Do you think you could live inside a deep, dark, horrifying trap alone in the darkness? Well not anymore, because it's YOUR turn to enjoy the fun!" and with a twist of the ring of fire, Celestia was banished into thin air. Suddenly, the whole Equestria darkened as if it was night, and Twilight remembered the words:

_"The sun turned to black…"_

Instantly, the whole group was teleported to a cliff, but still trapped inside a flaming prison. This time, it was Flamina and Princess Luna fighting.

"What have you done to Celestia!?" raged Luna.

"Oh, nothing" said Flamina "I just took her to my home, that's all."

"You bring her back now!" shouted Luna.

"Why should I? After all these years of pain and loneliness, why should I set her free?"

Princess Luna (now Nightmare Moon) galloped towards Flamina. She pushed her aside, then Flamina raged "This battle ends now!" and suddenly, "Oops, sorry about that Luna. I was too clumsy to push you aside."

"PRINCESS LUNA!" shouted Twilight. Then, she looked from above, saw the moon turned to red, and said "_The moon covered with blood_."

Tears fell from the eyes of the trapped ponies. "Aww, don't look bad" said Flamina, "Besides, I still have one more."

Twilight gave Flamina one angry stare and said "If you ever do something with Cadence, I'LL RIP YOU TO PIECES!"

"And how?" said Flamina "Remember? '_Now lost is my loyalty_'?"

"She knows the diary" whispered Twilight

"Why, of course I do!" said Flamina "I was there when he wrote his diary. I don't even know how you got it back. After all, I burned that book. Oh well, don't wanna waste time here. I still have one more." And at the same time, she and the ponies was teleported to the highest part of the Crystal Castle.

"Twilight! What happened?" said Cadence.

"Can't you see that we're trapped" said Applejack

"By who?" questioned Cadnence.

"By the new princess of Equestria!" laughed Flamina.

"YOU AGAIN!" said Cadence "Free my friends at once!"

"And if I don't?" said Flamina

"If you don't, I dare you to a battle."

Then, Flamina stomped her hoof, and Cadence was transported to the very edge of the castle. She gripped Cadence and said "Ok then, a battle it is, and I won!" and with a push, Cadence fell to the ground.

Suddenly, the stars seem to fall from the sky, like shooting stars. "_Stars of crystal falling out of the sky…_" whispered Applejack.

"And to complete the party, let me say '_Yet one of them endured and escaped to the mud_'" said Flamina, and suddenly, they were taken to a big muddy pit, now free. They all went out from that pit, and gave one good stare at each other.


	11. Chapter 10: Stolen

**Chapter 10: Stolen**

* * *

"Princess Celestia…" cried Twilgiht.

By now, everypony is crying, weeping, and sometimes regretting that they searched for the Princesses. "If only we didn't looked for them" said Rarity "they'll still be alive." "It's partially our fault!" said Pinkie.

"It's not yet the end. We can still beat Flamina!" said Twilight.

"But how?" asked Fluttershy "Rainbow Dash is gone, the Element of Loyalty has been stolen, Princess Luna and Cadence is dead, and Princess Celestia has gone missing. How can we defeat her with just us?"

"Remember how we defeated Discord?" said Twilight "It was just us and the Elements! How about his reformation? Who did that?"

"Umm, it was me" said Fluttershy.

"I know, I know, but you get the point right?" said Twilight "We did amazing and wonderful things! And it was just us and the Elements. We did it with teamwork, we did it with joy, and we did it with friendship. As we have done these things, so will we defeat Flamina."

"She's right girls!" encouraged Applejack "And with teamwork and friendship, we shall defeat her terrorism once and for all!"

"Come on girls" said Rarity "Let's get those elements and turn her to stone too"

"I don't think turning her to stone is a great idea" said Twilight. "Besides, remember what happened to Discord? He escaped, even though he's trapped."

"Ah, yes, of course" said Rarity.

"Maybe we should put her back to where she came from" said Twilight.

"Don't forget Pitch" said Fluttershy.

"He'll go with her" said Twilight.

So the team went on back to Twilight's library when suddenly they were taken by surprise.

"Hey girls! Do lend a helping hoof here."

Everypony turned around, but there's no pony out there.

"Umm, up here."

"Good gracious!" shouted Rarity "What happened to you, Discord?"

"Well," said Discord "As you can see I'm hanging upside-down, all tied up under flaming ropes, and drastically humiliated in front of every pony."

"Well, it's not that funny" chuckled Twilight "Not funny at all!" and suddenly Twilight burst into laughter.

"Haha, very funny Twilight" said Discord sarcastically.

"Who did this to you" said Fluttershy as she flew to him.

"Ain't it obvious? The humiliation, Me hanging upside-down, The flaming ropes."

"Flamina!" said Applejack.

"Now take me down, please, so I'll take the Elements of Harmony from Flamina."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?" shouted Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack.

"I SAID bring me down so I can take the Elements from Flamina" said Discord.

"FLAMINA HAS THE ELEMENTS?" said Twilight.

"Hello?" said Discord "Remember what was written? '_She took Harmony away from me!_?'"

The whole team rushed inside the cottage ("What? Are you just gonna leave me here, hanging around?" said Discord.) They searched for the Elements, but it was not there. They searched harder, still no Elements.

"Oh no, they're gone!" said Twilight.

"Now what?" said Pinkie.

"Only Discord can help us now" said Twilight. "He's the only one that has more magic than I."


	12. Chapter 11: Twilight Arrested

**Chapter 11: Twilight Arrested**

* * *

4:30 am, the next day…

"Twilight" said Spike, "You sure woke up so early."

"Spike, I just can't sleep" said Twilight "I need to think on how to stop Flamina from destroying the whole Equestria, how to save Rainbow Dash, and how to find Princess Celestia. I just can't sleep. I have this feeling that something bad will happen."

"Cheer up Twilight" said Spike "We will find a way soon."

"Umm, sorry to bug in early in the morning" said Fluttershy.

"We just can't sleep" said Applejack "We have a bad feel that something terrifying will happen."

"Me too girls," said Twilight. "I have this feeling that something worse is gonna happen to me. This feeling is too heavy for me to hold, as if I'll just gonna fall down to the ground and die."

"Don't worry, Twilight" said Fluttershy. "We're here for you, no matter what will happen. And if anything goes wrong, just run to us, then."

"'Cause we're friends" said Rarity "and we're a team."

"Thanks, girls" said Twilight. "I really need some encouragement, especially this time."

"So, what now?" asked Pinkie.

"It's still too early in the morning" said Twilight "I think we should ambush Flamina."

"That's a great idea!" said Discord from the window "I mean, if you all want to get killed in an instant! Doesn't everypony know? No one escapes from Flamina. Only the Elements can defeat her!"

"No one likes sarcasm, Discord" said Twilight "Besides, it's worth a try."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere" said Discord.

"Then don't" said Applejack "Besides, we can do it by ourselves."

"Fine then," said Discord "but I don't want myself to be in her bloody hands."

So the whole group rushed off to the Everfree forest to find Flamina.

"Ok team," said Twilight "Let's split up. Whoever finds Flamina must give a signal."

"Ok then!" shouted the rest.

Ever pony went out, searching for Flamina. They looked here, they looked there, they looked everywhere, but still no sign of that demon.

At last, Twilight was left alone, alone in the darkness. Then, suddenly, Flamina appeared like a wildfire before her.

"Did you miss me? Is that why you looked for me?" said Flamina.

"No, we've come to defeat you!" said Twilight.

"And how?" taunted Flamina "I have the Elements with me."

"'Cause she got us!" said Pinkie Pie, from behind. The rest of the ponies walked towards Twilight. "See, Twilight?' said Applejack "We'll never leave your side."

"Hahahahaha!" laughed Flamina "I love this get-over party, just to get you over with. Now it's time!"

And suddenly, the whole Everfree Forest was on fire, she enclosed everyone to a flaming prison (again) and gripped Twilight with her ring of fire.

"Now," said Flamina "Twilight Sparkle, the fair student of Princess Celestia, I wonder what would happen if I take the throne…what you think?"

Twilight just stared at Flamina silently.

"Oooh, that's right" said Flamina "I can do what I want, right?"

Still Twilight just stared at her.

"So, being ignorant, eh?" said Flamina "Bringing back that old feeling, eh? Do you think it's easy being locked inside a dungeon? DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS BEING ALONE IN THE DARKNESS!? Oh, right, you don't know that feel. Well, then, LET ME SHOW YOU THAT FEEL!"

With the last of her mighty grip, she threw Twilight into mid-air and crashed right where Flamina was imprisoned. The others rushed to the cave.

"Twilight!" shouted the others.

"Girls, help me!" pleaded Twilight "Get me out of this cell!"

"We will, we will" said Applejack "Hold on."

Suddenly, Flamina also gripped the others, and threw them back to Ponyville, leaving poor Twilight alone in the darkness.

"Flame Thrower!" said Flamina.

"Yes, master?" said Flame Thrower.

"See to it that this Twilight gets what she deserves, but don't abuse her. Just leave the abusing to me. By now, kindly guard her cell for me."

"As you wish, master."


	13. Chapter 12: The 7 Keys

**Chapter 12: The 7 Keys**

* * *

"Discord! Discord!"

It was sunrise. And by now, Flamina already has the upper hoof of the Elements, and the sacred 7 keys. The 3 Princesses are gone, Rainbow Dash is gone, and Twilight is arrested. Their only hope now is Discord.

"Discord! We need your help" shouted the ponies.

"What's all the fuss?" asked Discord, while hanging on Twilight's cottage, "And where's dear Twilight? Shouldn't she be with you all?" "Flamina arrested her" said Applejack.

"Whaaa-!?" raged Discord, "SHE ARRESTED TWILIGHT!?"

"Obviously, yes" said Rarity.

"Oh, good for her" said Discord.

"What's so good about that?" said Pinkie.

"Well," said Discord "You see, once Twilight is arrested, and Flamina now has the 6 Elements, there is a chance the 7th element will suddenly pop-out of nowhere. We can use that Element to defeat Flamina."

"And where in the world did you get all these information?" said Rarity.

"Grandpa Discord always told me" said Discord. "Well, come on now, I think we can find the Element of the Everfree forest."

By now, Flamina went to the high tower wherein the boxes that hold all chaos and terror were placed. She placed the Elements inside the keyholes of the boxes, and placed the last key, Twilight's crown, inside the last box. The box magically glowed; mists came out, and surrounded Flamina. Suddenly…

"Where do you think the seventh element is?" said Fluttershy.

"Right there" said Discord, pointing to the Tree of Elements. "Legend has it that the seventh element is buried underneath that tree."

"So, what are we waiting for?" said Pinkie, "Let's get out there and get that seventh element."

Then, Discord snapped his finger, and out of nowhere the seventh element just appeared in Discord's hand. "Why not magic it instead of digging for it?"

The whole group was astonished at the sight of the 7th element. It looked like a diamond on one side, a ruby on another side, and a sapphire on the other side. The size was like half of your palm, and it creates a bean of white, red, and blue light when shone above the sun.

"Well, then" said Discord. "Now that we have the seventh element, let's get out there and stop her once and…WHAT IN THE WORLD!?"


	14. Chapter 13: The Fulfillment (Part 2)

**Chapter 13: The Fulfillment (Part 2)**

* * *

The whole team was astonished at the sight of Ponyville. Houses are all floating and upside down. Clouds are all Cotton candy. It's raining chocolate. Fires are all cold when you touch them, and ices are all hot. The whole land is on fire, but it doesn't seem to be burning. And, up in a hill, it appears like there's an allicorn sitting on a chair (specifically, the chair Discord used to sit before he was turned into stone.)

"Hahahaha! I told you that Princess Flamina will rule Equestria once more!"

"Hey!" shouted Discord "I thought we agreed not to sit on my chair?"

"I did" said Flamina "But that agreement was like 4 years ago. Now it's expired. Better make a new agreement."

Discord growled for a while, then suddenly, he got an idea "Follow me" he said, and they all rushed to the Everfree forest.

"That's right, fools!" shouted Flamina "Run while you still can. Besides, I'm still preparing for the party.

The team ran to the middle of the forest. "What are we doing here?" said Fluttershy. "Wait" said Discord.

By that time, Discord was holding the seventh element up high until it captures sunlight. And when it did, the light split into 3 beams: the red beam, the white beam, and the blue beam. He tilted the element a bit so that the beams would reach the cave where Twilight was imprisoned. Suddenly, the lightning bars just dissolved into grains. Discord tilted the element once more so that beam points the sky. Suddenly, the beams split into three, and from those beams, something wonderful happened. Princess Celestia appeared in the white beam, Princess Luna from the blue beam, and Princess Cadence shone from the red beam. Twilight went out from the cave to see the astonishing sight.

"But" said Twilight, "But how? How did it all happen?"

"Well," said Discord "As it says:

_The seventh stone_

_Brings back my loyalty_

_Gives light to the sun_

_And heals the moon_

It's all with AJ, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie's help. They helped me study the diary once more."

"And I cast a spell on Discord that made him know all these things" said Luna.

"Now, to get Dashie back" said Discord.

"But how?" said Twilight' "It seems impossible to get Rainbow Dash back now that Flamina casted a spell on her."

"Not with the seventh Element" said Applejack "And now that you, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadence back, I'm sure that we'll defeat her once and for all."


	15. Chapter 14: Defeat and Victory

**Chapter 14: Defeat and Victory**

* * *

Meanwhile, Flamina and Flame thrower was sitting there at the same old hill, looking at chaos and some terror. Secretly, Discord was behind the chair where Flamina was sitting. He snapped his finger and suddenly, Flamina went to a deep sleep. "I can't believe I'm not getting paid for this" whispered Discord to himself. And instantly, he bound Flame Thrower, gripped her, and covered her mouth with his hand. "This is so absurd" said Discord. And with it, he vanished into thin air, bringing the still-bound Flame Thrower.

Now, Discord teleported to the Everfree forest, where the rest is waiting.

"Let go!" shouted Flame Thrower "Let go of me!"

"Hey!" shouted Twilight "You need to learn to keep your mouth shut!" And, with the use of her horn, she made Flame Thrower fall asleep.

"Discord, it's your part" said Cadence. "Use the last element to bring Rainbow Dash back to life."

Discord lifted the element high, and again the beams appeared, and he targeted it towards Flame Thrower's cutie mark. Suddenly, the cutie mark changed from a fire column to a Rainbow Lightning. Suddenly, Flame Thrower glowed brightly, to change into Rainbow Dash.

"Uhh…" said Rainbow Dash, feeling dizzy "What happened?"

"No time to explain" said Fluttershy "Right now, we have a fire to extinguish!"

The team rushed to the hill where Flamina was sitting. "Ah" said Flamina "I see you invited some of your friends, eh? Come now, the party's starting."

"We're here to end your party" said Luna.

"And how?" said Flamina "I have the Elements"

"Remember what I told you about controlling the Elements" whispered Princess Celestia to Twilight. Twilight thought about it for a while, suddenly she had a bright idea.

"Hey, everypony" said Twilight "wear you bracelets." "Why?" said Rarity "Flamina got the elements." "Just trust me" said Twilight "Discord, kindly put the element up high and aim it to my crown."

Discord did what Twilight told him to do. Suddenly, the beams burst towards Twilight's crown, the place where the element should be embedded. Then, the beams touched Applejack's bracelet, then Rarity's, then Pinkie's, until everypony's bracelet got touched by the beam. Then, Twilight casted a spell on the Elements of Harmony (it seems that Flamina somehow doesn't even care of what's happening), and the elements just flew towards them, locking into the place where they should be.

"Now, to charge up the 7th element" said Twilight. Suddenly, all of the elements united to Twilight's crown. Suddenly, her crown created a ray of light towards the seventh element.

"This is gonna be so fun!" laughed Flamina.

And with the light from the seventh element, she was enwrapped with light (still laughing), and suddenly she was transferred to the place much deeper, much darker, and much worse than her former prison, bringing Pitch with her. Instantly, the whole chaos ended, and everything was back to normal. The whole team was overwhelmed to see what happened.


	16. Epilogue: Discord Party

**Epilogue: Discord Party**

* * *

"We…" said the astonished Twilight Sparkle, "We…we…we did it."

"WE FINALLY DEFEATED FLAMINA!" shouted Pinkie Pie.

By that time, everyone was dancing, shouting, laughing for joy. They did it. They really did it. They defeated the supper villain once and for all.

"I'm so proud of you all" said Princess Celestia, "You finally overcame the power that binds Equestria from terror. This is the highest level of battle you have ever gone."

"And to celebrate" said Discord. With a snap of his finger, the whole Ponyville was turned into one grand party, with everypony joining it, filled with LED lights, a buffet table, chocolate fountain, and an ice statue of Discord, dubstep music, a disco ball, and beautiful nighttime scenery.

"Hey, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash, while approaching her, "Sorry about what I did. I lost control of myself."

"It's not your fault" said Twilight "You were under a spell. You don't need to feel sorry for yourself. We should be the ones sorry for the rejection we made. We were just carried away."

"Thanks, guys" said Dash "It's such great to have a friend like you."

"'CAUSE WE'RE A TEAM!" shouted the rest.


End file.
